outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Félicité Fraser
)Age as of the end of Written in My Own Heart's Blood. |Deathdate= |Marital= |Alias=*Hell-Kitten An Echo in the Bone, chapter 18. Claire mentally notes Jamie refers to his granddaughters Joan and Félicité as the "hell-kittens". |Title= |Gender= Female |Height= |Hair= Dark brown |Eyes=Black |Skin= Fair |Nuclear = *Fergus Fraser (father) *Marsali Fraser (mother) *Germain Fraser (brother) *Joan Fraser (sister) *Henri-Christian Fraser (brother) † |Extended=*Jamie Fraser (grandfather)Although they are not related by blood, Félicité's relationship with Jamie and Claire has been that of a typical granddaughter for her entire life. Qualifiers having to do with adoption or stepfamily are sometimes used in reference to Fergus and Marsali's relationships to Jamie and Claire, but never Félicité's relationship to them. *Claire Fraser (grandmother) *Jenny Murray (grandmother)Non-biological. Jenny was a foster mother to Fergus, and considers her relationship with Félicité to be that of grandmother/granddaughter. *Laoghaire MacKenzie (grandmother) *Joan MacKimmie (aunt) * See Fraser of Lovat * See Murray Family |Occupation= |Clan = Fraser |Nationality= *U.S. American *Scottish *French |Religion= Catholic |fiery=true|breath=true|echo=true|written=true |Actor = |Seasons = }} Félicité Fraser is the third child of Fergus and Marsali Fraser, and grandchild of Jamie and Claire Fraser. Personal History Félicité is born in May 1772, when her parents are living on Fraser's Ridge. She is only about a year and a half younger than her sister Joan, and the pair are referred to by their grandfather as the "Hell-Kittens." Events of the Novels ''A Breath of Snow and Ashes Félicité spends the first few years of her life on the Ridge, where she is close to her grandparents. In 1773, her uncle Roger MacKenzie gives her a hand-carved toy car, though she and the other children refer to as a "vroom." In October 1773, her younger brother Henri-Christian is born. She is present for a frightening incident wherein Henri-Christian is placed in the creek by several boys on the Ridge. In 1774, Félicité moves with her parents and siblings from Fraser's Ridge to New Bern. An Echo in the Bone In 1777, Félicité and her family move to Philadelphia, where they live above the printshop on Market Street. She and her sister occasionally "help" their grandmother with medical-related tasks. Written in My Own Heart's Blood In September 1778, a fire spread throughout the printshop and it burned to the ground, Joan and her sister were present for Henri-Christian's fall and devastated by his death. After Henri-Christian's death, Félicité and her family moved south to Savannah, before settling in Charleston. Personality She is an excellent speller, mostly because she and Joan have been playing with the discarded lead type since they were toddlers. She's a deep sleeper, who is one of the last to wake up when the Philadelphia printshop catches fire. Physical Appearance Like her father, Félicité is dark-haired and fine-boned. She is described by Claire as the spitting image of Fergus, though she later notes a resemblance to Marsali's sister Joan as well. Name *'Félicité''' is the French form of Felicitas,Behind the Name: Félicité. Accessed 27 May 2016. a late Latin name which meant "good luck, fortune".Behind the Name: Felicitas. Accessed 27 May 2016. *'Fraser' may be derived from Fredarius, Fresel or Freseau. Another suggestion is that the Frasers were a tribe in , whose badge was a strawberry plant.Way, George and Squire, Romily. Collins Scottish Clan & Family Encyclopedia. (Foreword by The Rt Hon. The Earl of Elgin KT, Convenor, The ). Published in 1994. Pages 142 - 143. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:18th century characters Category:Characters in A Breath of Snow and Ashes Category:Characters in An Echo in the Bone Category:Characters in Written in My Own Heart's Blood Category:Children Category:Fraser Clan Category:Scottish characters Category:French characters Category:American characters Category:Catholic characters